Fortalezas
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Aquel era el mundo en el que vivían ahora y era el día a día el que te demostraba lo que habías cambiado, lo que habías crecido, cómo te habías ido haciendo fuerte aunque ni siquiera supieses en qué momento había pasado pero sí cuándo te habías dado cuenta de ello. Un mundo en el que resistir, en el que aguantar, contra el que luchar.


Escrito para el reto de ffcabr en Twitter (Fanficker Cabreado). El reto consistía en escribir un drabble incluyendo tres palabras clave. En el caso del pack que yo escogí: roble/sonámbulo/risa. Lo que iba a ser un simple drabble sin mucho contenido acabó resultando esto y aunque no estoy al 100% convencido de cómo transmite la idea, creo que el concepto del fic está ahí. Aquí tenéis entonces mi participación^^

* * *

**·**

**Fortalezas**

**·**

Eran como **sonámbulos **y contemplarlos le arrancaba un escalofrío. Incluso con aquella valla poniendo distancia. Que irónico que aquella valla que se había hecho para cercar aquel edificio tuviese ahora una función protectora. Y ella no era la única persona que lo encontraba irónico. Pero no era una ironía que arrancase **risas**, sino escalofríos. Cada vez que un nuevo caminante emergía entre los troncos de los **robles**, avanzando, lento y constante, con ese vaivén característico de los no-muertos, para unirse al enjambre que se arremolinaba contra la verja y día tras día, y sobre todo noche tras noche, iba creciendo.

Se giró, para darles la espalda. Había crecido, se había hecho fuerte, no necesitaba que nadie en la prisión se lo dijese. Ni Rick, ni Hershel, ni Glen, ni Maggie, ni Daryl… nadie. Eso era lo que mejor demostraba que se había hecho fuerte. Era capaz de saberlo ella misma. Aún así se hacía difícil contemplarlos durante demasiado rato. No era como cuando todo aquello comenzó: cuando un solo caminante la hacía temblar y retroceder, sin ninguna forma de defenderse, solo miedo. Era la verja. Esa verja que tenían para protegerlos y aquel enjambre presionando contra ella. Cada día un poco más. Cada noche un poco más.

¿Cuánto más iba a aguantar?  
No mucho más, aunque no caería hoy ni mañana, si no hacían algo al respecto. Se había hecho fuerte, incluso ella se daba cuenta. Y parte de esa fuerza era ser capaz de coger la palanca y unirse al grupo de limpieza. Alguien tenía que cuidar de esa valla, alguien tenía que cuidar de lo que les protegía y no había nadie más que ellos mismos para hacerlo.

Había sido la última en darse cuenta pero al final incluso ella misma lo había visto. Mientras sujetaba la palanca con firmeza, sin que el pulso le temblase, sabía que así era.

* * *

_-Te has hecho fuerte._

_La voz de Daryl, a su espalda, la hubiera sobresaltado si no fuese porque eso ya lo había hecho el primer caminante que apareció de entre los árboles. Se giró hacia él, sin terminar de apartar su atención del cadáver a sus pies_. Por si acaso_ se movía._

_No encontró las palabras para responderle. No se lo esperaba. El cazador limpió la punta de la flecha con el trapo que le colgaba del lateral del pantalón, para guardarla. _

_Intentó no mirar de nuevo los restos del caminante a sus pies. El machete le había atravesado el cráneo de lado a lado y ahora solo era una masa inerte. Ni siquiera un muerto podía recuperarse de eso. La noticia de que el virus estaba en todos ellos había sido dura, una especie de traición pero al menos ciertas reglas seguían claras y la más importante de todas era que un muerto se queda muerto si inutilizas el cerebro. _

_Daryl no parecía que fuese a decir nada más. Era propio de él, se encontró pensando Carol. Decía lo que tenía que decir y luego se callaba. Desde que la granja había ardido parecía que era un poco más parte del grupo, o eso quería creer, pero seguía siendo silencioso, callado. Y aún así cuando hablaba solía tener razón._

_Así que volvió a mirar al caminante, inerte, casi absurdo, como una burla al universo y a todo lo que había cambiado el mundo en los últimos tres años. _

_Y se dio cuenta de que sí, había cambiado. La Carol que se había encontrado cara a cara con un caminante por primera vez, sin saber siquiera qué nombre darle, no hubiera sido capaz de atravesarle la cabeza a este. Cuándo había sucedido no lo sabía bien, sino que había sido poco a poco. Paso a paso. Pero había sucedido. _

_-Sí, gracias –respondió por fin. _

_Daryl no dijo nada pero su mirada lo hizo por él. Un ínfimo asentimiento de reconocimiento. Guardó la última flecha en el carcaj delantero de la ballesta y pasó por encima del caminante que ya era historia. _

_A veces Carol querría que su mirada transmitiese todo lo que hacía la de Daryl. Su mirada. Esperaba que hubiera cambiado. Si ella lo había hecho imaginaba que su forma de mirar también lo habría hecho. Ya no debían ser los ojos de una mujer asustada, de una mujer que se paralizaba ante el miedo y no podía reaccionar, solo encogerse y pedir perdón, rezando porque eso hiciese que las cosas terminasen antes…_

_Apartó la vista del caminante muerto. Ese ya no se levantaría. Ella, en cambio, podía seguir avanzando. Pasó por encima del cuerpo que hacía mucho que había dejado de ser humano, siguiendo a Daryl para unirse al resto del grupo. Tenían que seguir avanzando. Aquel grupo había sido pequeño, apenas cinco caminantes, pero el invierno no tardaría en llegar y no podían seguir así. Tenían que encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse y para encontrarlo debían seguir avanzando._

* * *

La verja no estaba limpia. Los caminantes pronto volverían a cerrar los dedos entorno a los alambres, presionando, sabiendo que al otro lado había comida fresca, comida que respiraba y vibraba pero que también se defendían. Hacer aquello cada semana no era un precio demasiado alto a cambio de la protección que suponía aquel lugar, aquella prisión. Una cárcel les había acabado dando la libertad para ser capaces de respirar un poco más tranquilos. Carol se preguntaba si algún día volverían a respirar tranquilos de verdad. Al menos podían hacerlo ahora, aunque solo fuese un poco más. La soga que amenazaba sus cuellos se había aflojado un poco más. Nadie sabía cuándo volvería a apretar aunque sabían que lo haría, pero entre tanto tenían un pequeño tiempo de paz y descanso. Habían resistido hasta entonces. Podían seguir limpiando aquella verja cada semana y resistir un poco más y mientras tanto la vida surgía. Judith crecía, se hacía más fuerte también, como Carl, como cualquiera de los supervivientes que, paso a paso, día a día, habían sobrevivido hasta llegar hasta allí.

A veces al echar la vista atrás no se reconocía a sí misma. Se preguntaba si volverían a respirar tranquilos y no era lo único que se preguntaba. Le costaba pensar que era la misma mujer aunque hubiese cambiado. Para mejor, se aferraba a pensar que era para mejor aunque el mundo hubiera cambiado a peor. Pero solo las peores situaciones pueden hacer aflorar lo mejor o peor de nosotros mismos.

Un nuevo caminante emergió entre los árboles. Se tambaleaba con el paso característico de aquellas criaturas. Dejando colgar los brazos. Dejándose llevar por el único instinto que le quedaba: la búsqueda de alimento.

Apartó la mirada del caminante. Si no hubiera sido este habría sido otro el que hubiera aparecido, tarde o temprano. Siempre aparecían más. Daba igual cuántos matasen, contra cuántos luchasen, siempre volvían. Pero no daba igual luchar contra ellos. Esa era la diferencia. Tardaría aún un rato en llegar hasta la verja y tardarían aún días en acumularse los suficientes como para ser necesario coger las palancas, los hierros y los cuchillos de nuevo.

Y, mientras tanto, la vida seguía. Poco a poco.

Echó la palanca a un lado, a la pila con el material de limpieza, y dio media vuelta. Había más cosas que requerían su atención. Se había hecho lo suficientemente fuerte como para que un caminante no la paralizase. Y no podía plantearse si eso era algo bueno o era algo malo. Era algo que la había hecho sobrevivir. Y era el sobrevivir el que le había dado otras cosas por las que merecía la pena seguir allí. Aunque el mundo se hubiera ido a pique y todos supiesen que había cosas que no tenían solución.

Aún así luchaban.


End file.
